Terminals may be broadly classified into mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified into handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communication, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals further include a gaming function or a multimedia player function. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As the functions of the terminal have been diversified, the terminal may be implemented in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions such as a function for capturing images or video, a function for reproducing music or video, a gaming function and a broadcast reception function. In order to support and improve the functions of the terminal, improvement of the structure and/or software component of the terminal may be considered.
Recently, as the number of users who walk while using a mobile terminal has gradually increased, the number of accidents in which the users walk into obstacles has gradually increased. Therefore, there is a need for detection of obstacles located on a movement path of a user in real time to intuitively provide feedback to the user.